


Summer Paradise

by TinaMuller



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack-Fic of sorts, Drogon becomes a snake, Emilia joked "They're in Hawaii" and I had to write it, Hawaii, Resurrection, Short One Shot, Sothoryos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaMuller/pseuds/TinaMuller
Summary: In her charity livestream with Jacksepticeye, Emilia joked that "Daenerys and Drogon are in Hawaii", so I had to go ahead and write it. Sort of a crack-fic post season 8. If you expect something serious and logic, better skip this one.





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, GoT belongs to G.R.R.M. and HBO. Unfortunately, I have also never been to Hawaii yet.

Drogon was flying east, remembering the people in Essos. They had worshipped and helped his mother; maybe they would be able to help her again. There was that priestess in Volantis, or maybe even further East to the lands he had seen once, when he was flying alone. He just had to get away from the cold land and the even colder people there that killed his brothers and now his mother, too. Unfortunately he had arrived too late to protect her from the traitor that was supposed to be one with his brother. Yet Drogon might still be able to find help for her in warmer lands.

So he was last seen flying east, until he felt a warm, comforting presence in his head. It almost felt as if his mother was still there, still connected to him. “Come south with your mother. All the way south and I promise I will try to give you and your mother a new life.” While Drogon couldn’t really understand the exact meaning, he changed course of his flight nonetheless – for he had felt that presence twice before in his existence, just before he hatched and then, later, in a watered-down form when he felt the Red Priestess enter Dragonstone.

Sothoryos had once been visited by a Valyrian dragonrider before the Doom, and when she returned to her home, she had claimed that Sothoryos never ended. Such was her experience, but her magic had not been strong enough to reach the end of the continent. While magic had continued to flow in Essos even when it was eradicated by the Maesters in Westeros; its heart always resided in the south, unknown and unfound. But such was the might of R’hllor, the Lord of Light; that the last dragon and his mother were permitted to reach this source.

After having flown for a long time, Drogon reached a nice and sandy beach, soft waves breaking on the shore. On it stood a man, wearing a robe in the colour of burnished copper. Sensing no danger from the stranger, Drogon gently placed his mother’s body on the sand and wrapped his tail around her protectively.

“There is no need to fear me, fire-made-flesh. Your mother was my greatest servant, although she followed no God, as did the dragonriders of old. She ended the war that started so long ago, paying her victory with the blood of your brothers and then her own. Westeros will burn and perish in Fire and Blood. But you paid enough. Your mother will not be resurrected to be a pawn in the game again. I can bring her back to life, and it will be a life in peace. But it will cost you, fire-made-flesh. Greatly.”

Lowering his head, Drogon listened to the stranger. Without the distance separating them, every word was clear and understandable. Carefully tilting his head to the side, he continued to listen, asking for more. “The price, you want to know, fire-made-flesh? You will lose your form and your wings. Where you will wake up, wonders like you never existed. You will live as long as your mother will live, but you will have to slither on the floor and never rule the skies again. But nobody will ever hurt you again. I will protect you, your mother, and her dearest ones.”

Looking at his mother, dead, and remembering his two brothers, Drogon closed his eyes, giving the Lord of Light his agreement.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daenerys Targaryen opened her eyes and gazed above her in wonder. The sky was a wonderful shade of orange, the sunset so brilliant she had never seen it before. Where was she? Panic filled her; her last memory was one of betrayal – a kiss and a knife to the heart. Why was she back? What happened? A familiar, soothing presence nudged her mind. “Drogon?” she whispered, her voice strained, searching the sky. But a gentle hiss made her look down.

There was a small black snake that had draped itself over her legs and looked up to her with that intelligent look she had been used to. Tears formed in her eyes, but Drogon’s presence calmed her down. “It’s alright, Daenerys Stormborn. You will find peace here, I made sure of that.” The male voice was warm; comforting and gave her enough strength to stand up. Her hand reached down to feel her heartbeat, and then she traced her chest carefully, not finding any trace of a scar. Jon’s chest had still shown all his scars…

A familiar smell of ash made her turn around and walk the few steps uphill, only to be stunned. She had heard stories of her ancestors’ home, Valyria, but so far she had never stood on a volcano before. Whatever else had changed, the fire was still comforting to her; the heat still nothing she could feel. Breathing in deeply, bathing in Drogon’s presence, Dany took another deep breath.

She had lost so much; had been betrayed be people she trusted; had allowed herself to lose the grip on herself for a moment; but she would endure. No matter where she was now, she would try and find her way again. Reaching down to touch her trousers, she pulled out a strange little leather box, that she opened. In it was strange green paper that looked more durable than any paper she had ever seen in either Essos or Westeros. “Dollar”, she murmured, the word as unfamiliar on her tongue as the number printed on it. Maybe this was used for trading?

Other than the green papers, there were some smaller, harder things with words on them. One of these was called “passport”, another unfamiliar word. Opening it, Dany was greeted with a picture of herself. “Surname: Targaryen. Given name: Daenerys. Date of birth: 02.08.1993. Place of birth: Helsinki, Finland.” “But I was born on Dragonstone…and what is…America?” There were questions over questions for her, and she was sure that she would fail in answering them alone.

Walking down the volcano, Dany finally found a house, but it looked better than any house she had ever seen before; better than the house with the red door in Braavos, even. Funny enough, the door on this house was red, too, and it opened when she went closer to it. Inside, a young man smiled at her when she entered. “Oh, Ms. Targaryen, I am glad to see that you made it back. I hope your trip to the Haleakalā was as pleasant as you hoped it would be.”

Perplexed by the man’s way of addressing her, Dany opened her mouth to protest but let it slide when her eyes noted the huge map in the room. Maui, Hawaii. “Where am I?” she wondered again, looking at the lamps that glowed without candles and the huge frames that kept showing different pictures. “Is everything alright? You look nauseous, Ms. Targaryen. I hope you remembered to drink enough water today?”

“Yes, thank you,” she finally managed to say after a tiny nudge from Drogon. “Your friend is waiting for you in the pool area.” The man added and Dany nodded. She remembered that there was a Maidenpool in Westeros, so she simply followed the signs leading to the “pool”. The area she entered was wide, a water-filled basin stretching out before her eyes. But none of that mattered to her anymore when she saw who the friend was.

“You’re here!” The warmth in her eyes was the same as ever, and Daenerys couldn’t help herself, she had seen her die and here she was again. Her most trusted advisor, best friend, her sister – Missandei. “Yes, my Queen, I am here.” For a moment, neither of them could say anything else, they just held each other, letting their tears flow freely. Whatever was going to happen to her in this strange world, Daenerys was somewhat content in this moment. Drogon was here, as with Missandei, and even if she had been stripped of all her titles, this meant more to her.

“I’ll help you settle in, Daenerys. I was sent here by the Lord of Light so we could find peace. Grey Worm is also here and…I barely remember what happened. I think we’re all going to forget most of Westeros and Essos here. But I think that’s alright. We earned the right to rest. I will tell you all you need to know about your company, Stormborn Inc., and then we make the best of our second chance. Here, have a mojito.”


End file.
